


Double Wedding

by JoeyPare



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the Knights ladies finally get them to say 'I do'?</p><p>Published in 1997 in the Multi-Media Zine, Case Closed Cerrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Wedding

  
_Everything on this page is fiction. Any resemblance or reference to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._   


  
  
---  
**_Fandom:_** | **_Houston Knights_**  
**_Series:_** | **_Other Authors_**  
**_Rating:_** | **_PG-13_**  
**_Archive:_** | **_Starwinder's_**  
**_Title:_** | **_Double Wedding_**  
**_Author:_** | **_JoeyPare_**  
Standard Disclaimer: Houston Knights belongs to Jay Bernstein and Michael Butler and Columbia Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction, written out of love for the shows. I am making no money off this. I have no money so please don't sue me. Any original characters that may appear in these stories are the property of the author.  
  
## DOUBLE WEDDING

### by JoeyPare

"What kind of name is Honey for a woman anyway?" Lundy groused to his partner, shoving his chair back away from his desk. "You're serious about this woman, aren't you? You been datin' her for what? Six months now, isn't it? That's about the longest you've gone with any gal since you got here... how many years ago?" 

"Five years ago!" LaFiamma shot back, not sure the blond was kidding or not. 

Joe carefully stacked the case folders into a neat pile in his "out" basket. It did get on his nerves when anyone besides him called Margarite, Honey, which is why he probed to find out what her real name was. "Her name's Margarite," he replied, standing. "Who knows why her family started calling her that, probably her mother met someone named Margarite and hated her, who knows. Me, I like the name Maggie. And now that she's back flying, she's using Margarite. You sure are testy lately, Lundy. You and Jamie have a fight?" he asked, as the Texan reached for his Stetson and followed his partner out of the double doors of the squad room. 

"Jamie...? I don't know LaFiamma. I almost think it would be easier to pair up with you than with Jamie. Caroline always seems to come between us," the blond said, slowing a bit at the sight of Annie Hartung also approaching the elevator. 

Surprised at what the Texan had just shared, LaFiamma started. "Lundy," he said, holding the door for Annie as the threesome entered the elevator. "If you're looking for your partner to go to bed with you... you'd better think about getting another partner. I'm not into that, man," Joey finished, realizing too late that there was a third party in on this conversation. "Sorry Annie," he said apologetically, smiling down at the woman so he wouldn't have to look into Levon's bright red face. 

"Lee-von?" Annie asked slowly, looking up at her old friend, making the blush on his face and ears darker. 

"Well, he's good looking, ain't he? Women fall all over him...." 

"He had a fight with Jamie, Annie. I think he's just taking the closest thing, and the closest thing happened to me." 

The elevator jerked to a stop on the first floor, and Annie reached over and pushed the "Close Door" button. Boldly she looked at Levon and said, "Jamie figures you already have another lover, Levon. She figures you'd have asked her to marry you by now otherwise. And since Joey has Margarite, she knows it isn't him." 

"I told you, Lundy," LaFiamma stated, pushing the "Open Door" button, "you better damn well make up your mind or you'll end up like what's her name in Mayberry. That old spinster Minnie's always talking about... Mrs. Maxwell." 

"You got plans for the weekend, Joey?" Annie asked as the three emerged from the elevator, ignoring the questioning faces of others waiting to use the elevator. 

"Hope so. Margarite's suppose to have the whole weekend off." 

"Yeah, we know what your plans are, don't we?" Lundy needled, figuring Joe and his lady were hot in bed. 

"Lundy! You have a dirty mind, you know that? There's lots more to being together, to loving, than just hopping into the sack. One of these days you'll learn that," LaFiamma replied, grinning the silly grin of a man in love. "I don't think Caroline would want you to be an old, lonely man because of her. From what Mother Minnie told me about her, I don't think she would've been if something had happened to you first. I think she would have gotten remarried and had a bunch o' kids. Now if you don't mind, partner, I'm out'a here," Joe said, opening the door of the blue Mustang assigned to him. 

Driving home to the condo he and Margarite had moved into three months ago, he made the decision to call Jamie when he got home. Glancing at his watch, he figured Maggie would already be there, but usually after a long cross-country flight she liked to just relax for a while, so calling Jamie and talking to her about Lundy shouldn't be a problem. 

Turning into the tree-lined drive marked, "Hillside Terraces," Joe slowed for the speed bumps and looking ahead to spot her car under one of the ramadas. "Damn!" The Italian muttered to himself, "I thought for sure she'd be here by now." 

Parking his car and locking it, Joe walked toward the two-bedroom apartment. Fishing his house key out of his pocket, he quietly opened the door and stepped in. 

"'Bout time you got here, Joseph," a sultry voice said. 

Turning on his heel, he stared wide-eyed at the woman he loved, a raven-haired beauty, dressed in black lace. "I... I didn't see your car... so I didn't rush up," Joe stammered, his throat going dry. 

"Uh, huh. And now?" Maggie asked, ambling toward him. 

"Now?" the Italian squeaked, trying to figure out why his knees were like jelly. 

"I thought it was high time we switch roles, and I seduce you for a change," Margarite said, reaching up to undo his jacket. "The guns are yours... the rest... is mine," she purred, reaching inside his shirt, running a fingernail along his rib cage. 

********** 

Letting himself into his ranch house, Lundy hung up his denim jacket and his Stetson on the hall tree. Walking into the living room, the cowboy saw the red light flashing on his answer machine. As he pushed the "Play" button the aroma of pot roast swept by his nostrils. 

Straightening, the blond listened to Jamie's reminder, "Don't forget, Levon, tonight's the night I promised to make dinner for you. I borrowed Joey's key to your place earlier so I could start the potatoes and pot roast. I'll be there shortly. Eric's staying with a friend. Love you." 

"Car-o-line !" Levon shouted at the top of his lungs, "Why do you haunt me so!?" 

"Maybe it's because you haven't forgiven yourself yet... about her death, I mean," a soft female voice said from behind him. "Whether you two would have reconciled your differences doesn't matter anymore, does it? It's her death that plagues you, isn't it?" Jamie stated, hoping her courage would last a little longer. 

Spinning on his heel, Lundy came face to face with, "Jamie!" 

"I love you, Levon Lundy. Eric loves you. He wants you for his dad, but we can't compete with a ghost, Levon," she pleaded softly, not moving from her place in the doorway. 

"I love you, Jamie, I really do," Lundy lamented, surprised to find her so close. He was at a loss on what to say. 

"But you'd rather live in the past, wouldn't you? Things you and Caroline used to do... kids you wanted to have... the old times. And here I thought you had another lover," she said forcing a laugh. "But no one can compete with her either, can they?" 

"There's no one else, Jamie.." Levon confessed. "Not even LaFiamma." 

She smiled briefly, then shook her head. "I feel sorry for you, Levon. You'll never find happiness. You'll never be at peace until you put Caroline to rest once and for all, and you can't do that, can you? Your dinner's ready, help yourself whenever you want," Jamie said, sadly. Margarite had told her to take a stand, then go with the flow, and it looked like the flow went back to the grave. 

LaFiamma's words roared through Lundy's brain like a red-hot branding iron: You better damn well make up your mind or you'll be an old maid like Mrs. Maxwell... Mrs. Maxwell! Mrs. Maxwell, an unsmiling, grouchy bitch! 

The slamming of his kitchen door brought Levon back to reality. Racing for the front door, he flung it open and took all the steps in one leap. Landing on the run, feet flying, Levon hung onto the corner of the house as he turned trying to catch Jamie before she left the property. 

"Damn you, Levon Elmer Lundy," Jamie growled as she started the car. 

Shifting into low she bumped along on the grass at about ten miles per hour, working her way from the back door to the driveway. She was totally unprepared when Levon careened in front of her, bracing himself for a hit, and then rolling across her hood. She slammed down hard on her brakes, killing the engine. Staring at his lifeless body on the grass, she crossed her arms on top of the steering wheel and cried. "They're going to think I killed him! " 

Pulling himself to a sitting position and giving himself a thorough check through, Levon found no broken bones. "Probably didn't stop her," he muttered to himself, standing. Seeing the stalled car, Levon raced to it. 

"Jamie? Jamie, honey? You all right?" Levon yelled, pulling the door open. "Jamie...? I'm okay! Jamie?" Levon repeated, grabbing her by the shoulders, tipping her chin towards him, using his fingers to wipe away her tears. 

Jamie heard the words, but didn't believe them until she felt the Texan's hand on her chin. 

"I'm okay," Lundy assured. "Really I am. Just some bruises. Come on, baby... let's get you inside. I'm starving for whatever is smelling up my house," he replied softly, putting his arms around her as she got out of the car. 

********** 

"You know, I'm jealous when people call you Honey," Joe replied softly, holding his lover close to him. "Like it or not, your mother better get used to the idea that in this house, you're Margarite or even Maggie. I happen to like the name Maggie." 

"She might get a tad angry, but you're use to angry people. It's part of your job, right?" Maggie teased, snuggling in closer. 

It had been good to surprise him, she thought. And it had turned into one of the best lovemaking sessions they'd had since they moved in together. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not marrying your mother, so..." Joe began, his hand skimming over her bare hip. 

"We're getting married?" Maggie cut in, rolling over to face him. She'd known after their second date that this was the man she was going to marry. 

"Did I say that?" Joe replied with the straightest face he could. Pulling her close for a kiss, he answered quietly, "I didn't want to ask... until I had the ring." 

"The ring?" Maggie asked, noting Joe's emphasis on those two words. 

"A ring that's been in a vault in Chicago. It was willed to the first grandson that married someone with the name... Margaret, Margriet or Margarite. It belonged to my great, great grandmother LaFiamma. A pearl, surrounded with diamonds. And after three generations of grandsons, it looks like I'm the one who gets it. I didn't want to ask you to marry me until I could present you with it," Joe said, moving to a seated position. "You want me to get down on one knee...?" Joe teased, throwing the covers back. 

Quietly sliding out of the bed, he walked to the dresser on the opposite wall. Maggie watched him open one of the small top drawers next to the mirror and draw out a small velvet burgundy pouch. Barely breathing, she watched him return to bed, a childish grin on his face. Climbing back under the covers, Joe got into a comfortable sitting position before he carefully opened the drawstrings of the pouch. 

Looking into her black, sparkling eyes, Joe asked in all seriousness, "Will you marry me, Margarite Helen Lindsay?" Taking her left hand in one hand, he reached into the bag with the other hand. "Well...?" The Italian questioned, ring poised in his hand. 

Giggling, Margarite replied, "Yes, Joseph Anthony LaFiamma, I will marry thee." 

Her eyes grew big as saucers as Joey lifted the antique silver ring out of the pouch. "It's beaut-t-ful? But... Joe, it's got to be worth--" 

"It's not worth anything, unless it's worn. At least that's what the note inside here says." Joe reached in and retrieved a yellowed piece of paper, and together they read the words they assumed, and rightly so, which were written by Margarite LaFiamma. 

"It's almost too beautiful to wear. Look at the etched diamond design around the band. And the diamonds around the pearl," Maggie replied, awed at the beauty of the ring. 

"It is for wearing, Maggie. Uncle Mikey said it never left her hand until the day before she died, and she was married for sixty-seven years. The... ah... diamonds were added later he said. One for every child she had," Joe explained, hoping that was not the number of kids his lady wanted. 

"One... two... EIGHT! I hope you don't expect me to have eight children, Joseph!" Maggie laughed, reaching up to push his unruly hair out of his face. 

"Many as you want, babe. At least two," he offered grinning. "Hope it's not too big? Let me put it on." 

Joe's jaw dropped open as he carefully slipped the ring onto Margarite's third finger, left hand. The ring was a perfect fit, like it was made for her. 

"Oh, baby!" Joey purred, pulling the covers over them both. 

********** 

"Jamie, I'm okay, really!" Levon reiterated for the umpteenth time. 

"Well, we're just going to go into the bedroom and check you out... make sure you don't have any unusual bruising. You never know, you might have broken a rib or something," Jamie continued, urging him toward the bedroom. _[I'm getting you in bed Levon Lundy, if I have to use your very own handcuffs to do it!]_

Lundy kicked off his boots and stood quietly on the braided rug next to the bed. If the only way he could make Jamie understand that he was all right was to let him be undressed and checked over, then that was what he was going to have to do. 

"Hmmm," Jamie murmured, unsnapping the western shirt and pulling it out of Levon's jeans, then carelessly tossed it onto the floor. 

Levon swallowed hard as the light touch of female fingers traced one rib, three ribs, then five. Closing his eyes and hoping to ward off the fire building in his loins, Levon gasped a low moan as Jamie's fingers probed around his nipples, down to his navel, under his belt. 

"You want me to undo it, or you," Jamie asked softly, tapping the Texan's belt buckle. "If I do it... the pants come off... all the way off," she cooed, bending to kiss him lightly on the chin. 

Brown eyes flew open. He couldn't hide what was looming under his tight jeans. "You have this planned out, did you?" Levon asked hoarsely. 

"This...?" Jamie murmured, running a finger around his navel. "Yes. Hitting you? No." 

"I reckon this is your show, little lady. You best finish... what you started," Levon said drawing in a tight breath, at the sound of his zipper going down. 

"Started? I haven't even started, cowboy," she laughed, shoving his jeans and underpants down to the floor in one big heave. 

"Jamie... you...." Levon began, his voice croaking to a squeak as her hands touched him. 

"Margarite told me to make a stand for what I wanted, and it's you I want, Levon Lundy! And I won't take no for an answer!" she said, eyes blazing. 

"No, ma'am, I don't believe you will," the blond stuttered, wondering what else Margarite had told Jamie. 

"So what's your answer?" The brunette asked, stepping away from the man she'd undressed. 

"An... answer?" Levon stammered, feeling foolish and a bit embarrassed that things had gone this far, that he'd been hoodwinked by a woman. 

"Answer! Are you going to marry me or not?!" Jamie demanded, bending down to rummage through his pants pocket. 

Finding what she was looking for, Jamie stood up and walked to the bed. Yanking the bed covers back, she tossed the handcuffs onto the sheets. "You have two choices, Sergeant Lundy. Say yes now... or be handcuffed to your own bed until you make up your mind to do it." 

"I've never seen you like this, Jamie," Lundy said, bending to step out of his jeans. _[We've made love before, why am I embarrassed to be naked in front of her now?]_

"I can't compete with a ghost, Levon. But Caroline's not here, is she? I'm here. I'm real. I made that hard," she said pointing. "I can make love to you. I can give you children! Can she? Can she?" 

"No," Levon replied almost in a whisper. "I suppose you and Margarite've already started on the wedding too?" He said moving to the bed, grabbing the cuffs and tossing them onto his shirt. 

"We're working on it," Jamie said, much to the Texan's surprise. "We figured it would be a double wedding. The two detectives who are on the streets together... should get married together. Don't you think?" 

"Joe and Margarite? Does Joe know about this?" Seeing her statement, Levon realized it was a dumb question. LaFiamma was probably in the exact same predicament at his place. 

"Jamie... I don't have any rings... any...." 

"Levon Lundy! When are you going to get it through your thick Texas head, that it is you it's you I want!" 

"But you should have something to show for..." Levon stopped, remembering the rings Mother Minnie left him. The ones that belonged to his mother. One was a solitary diamond. If only he could remember where he stashed them. 

"Lee-von?" Jamie teased, retrieving the handcuffs and holding them up. 

"Huh?" Lundy gulped, the jingle of metal bringing back to his senses. "Of course, I'll marry you!" The blond yelped. "If you think I'll let another man have you, or let someone else teach Eric to ride and handle horses, you're crazy, woman!" Grabbing Jamie around the waist, Levon fell backwards onto the bed. 

********** 

Yawning, Joey stared at the clock, and questioned half under his breath, "Is it seven in the morning, or at night?" 

"It is seven in the morning, silly," Maggie whispered in his ear, "or else we slept the clock around. You didn't get home until six-thirty last night, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember a lot of things. Like being seduced by a very sexy lady." 

"And you didn't like it a bit, I bet?" Her muttered, her left hand moving under his chin. 

"No, I didn't like it a bit," Joe answered, rolling toward her. Seeing her perplexed statement, he continued, "I loved every minute, every second of it. Last night was wonderful, babe. The best ever!" he said lovingly. "I love you so much, Maggie.., so much. On our honeymoon, babe, we're telling everyone that we're going to Hawaii, then we're going to lock the front door and not surface for a week." The buzz of the alarm went off behind him, "I thought I turned that thing off. I'm off today, remember." 

"I'll start the coffee while you shower," Maggie said, moving toward the edge of the bed. "Lundy will probably be stopping by for his usual cup of coffee." 

"Party pooper," Joe lamented, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. "You sure?" he said one last time before disappearing through the door. 

"In the shower, Italiano," Maggie laughed, pointing a finger at him. She smiled to herself as she folded the black lace teddy she'd worn last night, and slipped it into a dresser drawer. Reaching for her robe, Maggie slipped into it as she walked to the kitchen. 

********** 

Rubbing the steam off the mirror with his towel, Joe gawked down at the folded underwear on the counter. He knew he hadn't brought that in. Yet not only did he have fresh underwear laid out, but a steaming cup of coffee too. Maybe being married wouldn't be so bad after all. Opening the bathroom door to release the steam from the shower, he stepped into his under shorts and pulled the tee shirt over his head. 

"Mag!" Joey called as the phone began to ring. Deciding from the smell of things that she was busily cooking, he ambled to the bedside table to answer the phone. "LaFiamma. Sorry, there's no one here named Honey," Joey stated firmly and quietly hung up the phone. 

Joey turned to head back to the bathroom, coming face to face with the woman in question. "Hi, babe, what's for breakfast?" 

"Thought I heard the phone ring?" Maggie said entering the bedroom. 

"Someone wanted to talk to someone named Honey. I told them there was no one here by that name," he replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Joe!" she exclaimed wondering which of her family he's hung up on. 

Turning on a dime, Joey grabbed the phone on the first ring, holding his arm out to keep Maggie from getting to it first. "LaFiamma... No, ma'am! There are only two people residing at this number, one is Sergeant Joseph LaFiamma, the other is Margarite Helen Lindsay." Again, Joey abruptly hung up the phone. 

"Joseph Anthony LaFiamma, who are you hanging up on?" A frustrated Margarite Lindsay asked. 

"I don't know, but it think it's your mother?" he said, turning to reach for the phone a third time, only this time he handed it to her. 

"Lundy's downstairs," she said softly, "I heard the phone and the doorbell ring at the same time, but I went for the door hoping you'd go for the phone." 

"Thanks," he answered, heading for the door. 

"Joe? Don't you think you had better finish shaving and get dressed first?" Margarite asked grinning, and blowing him a light kiss. 

"Huh?" Joey blurted, looking down at himself, "Yeah, thanks babe," he said louder than necessary, then walked back to give her a noisy kiss on the cheek. _[Let the mother-in-law wonder about me! Who'd name a child Honey in the first place?]_

Grabbing his electric razor, Joe quickly shaved, then walked into the adjoining closet to get his clothes. Reentering the bedroom, he was surprised to hear Maggie talking back to her mother. 

"Mother! I hate the name Honey! I have since I was five years old. Here I'm known as Margarite or Maggie. If you and the others want to be a part of my wedding then you'd better come knowing those are the only two names I answer to. I'm marrying a sergeant in the Major Crimes Division... Anyone but him calls me Honey, they're liable to be... well, I won't be held responsible for what happens to them. ...I love you too." 

"Little feisty this morning, aren't we?" Joe asked, liking the sparkle in her eyes. 

"It must be this ring... or it's you... or us. I've wanted to say that for years and never had the courage to do it before. Did you see Lundy?" 

"Just going down now. You answer the door like that?" Joe asked a little too curtly. 

"Pull your horns in, buster. I'm covered." 

************************************************* 

"Levon!" Joe called as he walked down the stairs. 

"In here, Joe," came a drawled reply from the kitchen's breakfast bar. 

"Is that my breakfast you're eating?" LaFiamma asked, moving onto the stool next to his partner. 

"If you hadn't got down here when you did, it would've been mine. Jamie and I had breakfast an hour ago." 

"Jamie? You and she make up?" Joe quizzed reaching for a slice of buttered toast. 

"She... she asked me to marry her last night." 

"She asked you? Partner, you're slowing down." 

"Margarite showed me the ring you gave her. Nice. Looks like we'll be walking down the aisle together." 

"Together? What do you mean, together?" 

"He means together. The detectives that work together are going to get married together. Jamie and I put our heads together, and decided that last night was... was going to be do or die. And that it would be easier for everyone, and for us to have a double wedding... if you both got off your asses and made the commitment." 

"But babe, we're Catholic," Joe said, gesturing between himself and her. 

"Makes no never mind, Joe. These days there's no problem with mixed secular marriages," Levon offered, sipping his coffee. 

"Unless we have communion. That'll put another hour into the ceremony, and you and Jamie can't partake," Joe answered, a frown crossing his face. 

"We're locked in, partner, can't you tell?" Levon replied, seeing the twinkle in Maggie's eyes. "Way I figure it they've already talked with a priest, a minister and got the church, and the flowers arranged." 

Joey eyed Margarite, who stood in front of him dishing up scrambled eggs, "What's the date then?" he asked, figuring it would be next year sometime. 

"July eleventh," Maggie replied solemnly as she filled Levon's coffee cup. 

"That's three months from now!" The two detectives yelped in unison. 

"You both have vacation coming in July. It's before Eric goes to summer camp, Jamie will be between jobs, and I'll be starting my new job," Margarite replied, grinning into their startled faces. 

"What new job?" Joe asked, wondering what other job than a flight attendant she was interested in. 

"Jamie didn't say anything about changing jobs either?" Lundy asked, perplexed. 

"Didn't I tell you, love?" The raven-haired woman said, reaching across the breakfast bar to lightly touch Joe's chin. "I applied for a position at the flight school here in Houston, and got accepted. I decided I wanted to see my man more often than once a week. You're not upset, are you?" Maggie asked putting on a pout. 

Climbing off the bar stool, Joey quickly walked around into the kitchen, putting his arm around her, his voice tender with love. "It's something I've prayed for, but didn't want to push you into, 'cause I know you love flying." 

"I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds, but what about Jamie's job. She didn't say anything about any changes last night," Levon quizzed. 

"She's being promoted to Branch Manager. Told them she couldn't go to training until after she got back from her honeymoon. Joe and I thought we'd go to Hawaii," Maggie said, winking at Joe before turning to look at the blond. 

"No way, woman! We may be on the street together, get married together, but honeymoon together? For-get!" Joe roared, pushing his lady an arm's length away. "Get the phone, will'ya, Lundy?" 

"Lundy... Yeah... Nope,,. He's here." Hanging up the phone, Levon turned to the two in the kitchen. "Hey, lover boy, our day off's just been canceled. A double homicide earlier this morning in the Lake District." As an after thought, Levon asked, "Just where is our wedding going to be?" 

"St. Peter's Chapel. Jamie already talked to Pastor Tyler, who was thrilled to hear you were finally trap... to be wedded again," Maggie said, smiling broadly into the Texan's flabbergasted face. "That weekend, boooys.., was picked because Pastor Tyler, Father Robinson, the Chapel and all of us just happen to be available. You didn't want us to wait a whole year, did you!?" 

"I think we better get out of here Lundy, before the ball and chain gets any higher," Joe said, reaching to gulp down his cold coffee. 

"Right on, partner!" Lundy yelped, retrieving his Stetson, and heading for the door. 

Once outside the two detectives looked at each other and began to laugh. "I won't tell you about my night, if you promise not to tell me about yours," Levon chortled, unlocking the Jimmy. 

"Hey, I had a good night!" Joey lambasted, "Friendly talk, good loving, asked the lady to marry me and she said yes." 

"Jamie threatened to handcuff me to my own bed, with my own handcuffs if I didn't say yes," Levon replied, looking at his partner of five years as Joe hopped into the passenger seat. 

"Well, it's about time she stood her ground and forced you into a decision. You shouldn't have waited so long." Joe reached back for the seat belt and buckled up as Levon pulled into traffic. "And you're more relaxed, aren't you? Now that it's over. Now that you made the commitment to a woman who loves you." 

"You're right, I am," Levon responded, glancing into the rearview mirror at his partner. _[We been partners too long. Sometimes that guy can read my mind.]_

"Me too," Joe answered, slouching against the seat, a smile spreading across his face as remembrances of last night raced through his brain. "And I'll tell you one thing..." he said out of the blue. "Anyone from her family that calls her 'Honey' is going to get punched out." 

"The next three months'll probably drag by slower than molasses in January," Levon said, skirting through a traffic light on yellow. 

"What do you want to bet, it'll be here before you know it... like tomorrow! Joey replied. "Take it easy, Levon! You just ran a light. I'd like to make it to my wedding, if you don't mind." 

**The End**

Printed with permission of the author: 

Previously appeared in **_Case Closed, Cerrado_** , A _Houston Knights_ Gen Zine; Neon RainBow Press, Boulder CO, October 1997. 

  
_Everything on this page is fiction. Any resemblance or reference to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._   



End file.
